Good For You
by LiveinJpg
Summary: Kira puts on Scott's lacrosse jersey which leads to an eventful lust filled night. inspired by 'Good For You' by Selena Gomez


_**I'm on my 14 carats…**_

"Yeah Doc, I closed up the clinic fed all the patients and put those release forms on your desk." Scott McCall had his phone wedged between his phone and shoulder as he talked to the veterinarian. His girlfriend of six months, Kira Yukimara stood in his bathroom applying a bright red gloss to her tiny bow lips before fluffing her hair dramatically. Scott hung up the phone and lay on his back and took on the task of staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. "Kira?" he waited for an answer turning his head to the closed bathroom door.

 _ **I'm 14 carat, Doing it up like Midas, mhm**_

Kira pulled at her eyelashes with a wand of mascara her mouth opening involuntarily with each stroke. "Kira?" Scott called again and she smiled at the edge of worry in his voice "I'm fine babe!" She called wincing as the mascara wand nicked her eye "shit!" She whined trying not to rub at her eye "baby?" he called and she heard him get up from the bed "still fine!" Scott sighed.

 _ **Now you say I got a touch So good, so good Make you never wanna leave**_

Scott was about to doze off when the door to the bathroom opened, and in the doorway stood the sexiest thing he had ever seen, Kira Yukimara in a pair of black stilettos and his Beacon Hills lacrosse jersey which touched at her thighs. "hi," Scott said with a gulp as his eyes traveled up and down her body hungrily.

 _ **Now you say I got a touch So good, so good Make you never wanna leave**_

Kira walked over to her boyfriend and straddled him, "hi" she said resting her hands on his shoulders. Scott grabbed his inhaler and took a deep gulp of the medicine "are you having an attack again?" She looked worried and rubbed his shoulder in soothing motions  
mope just a precaution because you take my breath away" she pushed him playfully "shut up" Scott nuzzled his nose against her " i'm serious" Kira blushed "yeah?"

 _ **gonna syncopate my skin to your heart beating**_

Scott's hands wandered up the jersey and Kira smiled cheekily when his hands found her lacy underwear "shit Kira," he breathed before attaching his mouth to her neck to place a scatter of kisses. Kira sighed in content and pushed Scott onto his back "take off your shirt" she whispered whilst nibbling on his earlobe he obeyed and peeled off his shirt throwing it across the room.

 _ **'Cause I just wanna look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**_

Kira rubbed her hands up and down Scott's abs as he gripped her ass possessively "your mom has the night shift tonight yeah?" "yeah, we've got the house to ourselves" Kira grinned and lowered herself so she was eye level with the tent in his boxers, with an eye widening expression from Scott she placed a slow kiss to his clothed member.

 _ **Let me show you how proud I am to be yours Leave this dress a mess on the floor**_

Scott pushed the jersey off of one of her shoulders exposing her pale and prominent collar bone " how'd I get so lucky?" He asked in awe as she looked at him through lust filled eyes. He was painfully hard at this point and during the course of their relationship Kira had been labeled as a tease, proving that fact when she reached into his boxers unexpectedly to grasp his appendage. " _Fuck_ " Scott hissed throwing his head back.

 _ **And still look good for you, good for you, uh-huh**_

In a flash Scott flipped Kira onto her back and tore off the jersey "coach will make you pay for that" Kira said pointedly as she looked at the all too eager boy. " I want you to make me pay" he whispered saucily covering her lingerie clad body with his before placing his hand down her panties and pressing an index finger on her clit. She squirmed with pleasure her back arching off of his bed as she tried to get him to apply more pressure, Scott obliged and began to rub the pearl of flesh in circles.

 _ **I'm a marquise diamond Could even make that Tiffany jealous, mhm**_

"God, Scott! Yes!" Kira screamed as Scott's fingers buried themselves into her warmth, his thumb rubbing her clit fiercely and his mouth wetting the fabric of her bra with open mouth kisses. "Sit up hun," Scott said momentarily stopping his administration's Kira pouted but obeyed and he reached around to unhook her bra with one hand, setting her perky breasts free and the nipples standing to his attention.

 _ **You say I give it to you hard So bad, so bad Make you never wanna leave, I won't**_

A shiver rippled through her body and Scott rubbed her arms up and down "you cold?" He asked in concern Kira smiled and shook her head before Scott took a pert nipple into his mouth and suckled gently. Kira moaned in breathy intervals and Scott continued to suck on her breasts his hands kneading the globes of flesh. Kira attempted to sneak her hand between her legs but Scott caught her in the act "I've got you," he assured replacing her hand with his own and rubbing her tentatively.

 _ **Let me show you how proud I am to be yours**_

"Do you have a condom?" Kira asked once she pushed Scott's plaid boxers off of his hips with her feet he nodded and flashed a crooked grin before reaching over her to his dresser. He plucked a condom from the half empty box and carefully ripped the gold packaging before rolling it onto his cock. Scott showered kisses across her face causing Kira to giggle in high octaves before a calm silence washed over the couple, "I love you" Scott said taking her hands in his and guiding them above her head "and i love you" she whispered before turning into a gasping mess once he entered her.

 _ **Trust me, I can take you there Trust me, I, trust me, I, trust me, I**_

He wrapped his arms behind her back and moved in slow languid thrusts her mouth settled next to his ear "harder, Scott, please harder" she moaned and with a quick kiss to her neck he complied. Kira screamed as Scott thrusted in hard, short bursts; "I'm going to come baby," he grunted she mewled and her nail dug deeper into his shoulder "me too, don't stop!"

 _ **Hold on, take a minute, love 'Cause I ain't trying to mess your image up**_

With a final thrust Her walls clenched around him and he came with a groan. Scott rolled them so Kira rested on top of him her silky black hair covering both their faces "why are you so perfect?" Scott asked placing his index finger to her nose grinning when it scrunched up in a cute little wiggle, " I am not," she argued before reaching for the sheet to cover their very nude bodies.

 _ **You look good, girl, you know you did good, don't you?**_

Kira took to drawing circles on Scott's chest and he mimicked the pattern on her back "are we going to do anything productive today?" Scott wondered Kira yawned "we could take a _productive_ nap," Scott nuzzled her nose, "and make some more _productive_ love" Kira smiled widely " what a great plan."

 _ **Baby let me be good to you, good to you, uh-huh**_

"Next time you can dress up" Kira suggested Scott's eyes widened "as what exactly?" Kira could barely contain her giggles "maybe as a, and this is a stretch… A werewolf" Scott's hands were at her sides tickling her immediately "why you little…" and the laughs of the couple filled the room.

 _ **Leave this dress a mess on the floor**_


End file.
